Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatus, information processing method and a storage medium, and more specifically, an information processing apparatus comprising a display portion and a touch panel that is provided on a display screen of the display portion, and an information processing method and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An example of a related art is disclosed in Japanese patent application laying-open No. H07-193795 [H04N 7/025] laid-open on Jul. 28, 1995 (Literature 1). In an information processing apparatus disclosed in this Literature 1, it is possible to display a slave screen while being overlapped with a master screen as a picture-in-picture (PIP), and to move a display position of the PIP by an operation of a remote controller.
However, in the above-described related art, when moving the display position of the PIP, it is troublesome without moving it only by an operation of the remote controller.